


Villainous Paperhat in Testing those Urges

by LewdBlackHat



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdBlackHat/pseuds/LewdBlackHat
Summary: Dr. Flug was busy working on his projects when suddenly Black Hat calls for him. When arriving, Flug was confused to why Black Hat called for him? Black Hat wanted him to test something but what?





	Villainous Paperhat in Testing those Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it has been a while so here is another story yet again. Also, I mainly write on DeviantArt or Wattpad. Quotev, I don't do much on anymore.  
> Anyways, enjoy this gay ship of PaperHat~

It was the same day as usual with Dr. Flug; Working on inventions or helping Lord Black Hat with a few errands. That's all Flug does around the manor anyways besides taking care of his experiment, 5.0.5. That cute, big blue bear was sunshine of joy throughout the day. Of course, there is Demencia, making sure she is doing her job as always. It was all hard for Flug but he in time, got used to the hellish work that consumes his time through his life.

Flug was working on a few potions for a test on something grand he came up with. But, somehow his thoughts and focus were interrupted by none other than his boss calling his name. Flug dropped his half-filled flask on the ground due to being jumpy by this. "Coming, Sir!" Flug shouted from afar for him to hear. He rushed over to get a broom and dustpan and cleaned up his mess. As soon as he was done, he headed towards Black Hat's office with no hesitations. 

Coming into his office, Black Hat was watching outside his red windows. His sharp eye turned to see Flug. "You've arrived? Why wasn't it sooner, doctor?" He asked, his body turning around as it distorted. His window's reflection showed his teeth were sharper than his of right now.

Flug gulped, shaking. "Well, sir, I was clearly in the middle of m-mixing this new acidic chemical th-that would uhh, sure bring everyone's day in shambles by consumption! Isn't that-"

Black Hat put a hand up, pausing his sentence. "I don't want that doctor. I want something else."

"Something else?" Flug asked, curious of what Black Hat wants. "Is it a bad idea? I can make another potion that is way better than-" Again, Dr. Flug was cut off explaining what he was going to do for Black Hat. He was shaking the moment Black Hat walked over towards him. Towering the scientist, he gave off a grin. 

"I want you to test something else for me~" He reached over for Flug's sweaty hand. "I want you to show me what you are made of. Right here, right now~" 

Dr. Flug blinked by this. He was blushing but at the same time, confused. "What is he saying? I don't understand?" Flug asked himself in thoughts. He was lost for words except, "What d-do you mean, Lord Black Hat?"

Black Hat growled, pushing Dr. Flug immediately against his wall. He pinned the already confused and flustered doctor. "You know exactly what I mean, dear doctor~" He chuckled, lifting Flug's bag and kissing his quivering lips.

"What is happening?! Why is he doing this to me all of a sudden?! Is this a dream?! If so, this is really getting hot in here~" Flug was taking in the kiss, but hiding the fact that he liked where this was going. He didn't want Black Hat to know that he was showing affection at this moment.

Black Hat let go of Dr. Flug's lips, their strand of saliva already connected to each other, pulled away. Black Hat licked his lips in lust. "My, my, Flug~ You really need to lighten up right now~ I told you I want you to test this out for me~ I want you to take my virginity!"

Dr. Flug shakes his head, trying to hear what Black Hat just said. "Come again?!"

"Don't be so clueless! You know what I just asked for!" Black Hat looked pretty angry at Flug. He hates to repeat himself and can you blame him? Dr. Flug rubbed his head, still trying to soak this request in. 

"Sooo, you want me to fuck you?" He put his hands out in a gesture to understand this. "Why me though? Why not Demencia?"

Black Hat leaned onto Flug who was still against the wall. "Why these questions, doctor? If I wanted Demencia, I would have summoned her here. Beggers can't be choosers. I chose you because you do have hidden feelings for me and you rather please me then to beg and annoy me as that insane lizard does on the daily basis." Black Hat reached for Dr. Flug's hand one last time. "Now let's try this again. Will you test this for me? Take my virginity away?" 

Dr. Flug stood there, just flustered by this. He nodded down at Black Hat, making sure he knows what he wants. Flug couldn't help it. He needed Black Hat more than ever. He loved working for the man even though it was a pain in the ass. He couldn't hide the fact that he wanted to please his boss in both ways possible to give him happiness. "Very well, Black Hat Sir~ If that is what you want then let's do it~"

Black Hat grinned, going to pick up his scientist in his arms before teleporting into his room. Black Hat placed Flug onto the ground. Black Hat went to sit on his black and red silken covered bed. Unzipping his pants slowly, Flug was blushing at what appears to be a bulge in his boss's trousers. Black Hat took off his underwear along with his pants and threw the clothing away. Black Hat had a boner but suddenly morphed his cock into a pussy with miniature, green teeth like his main ones. Flug walked over towards Black Hat. "What are you waiting for, Fluggy~ Stick it inside me~" He gestured him with a finger, showing how thirsty he was for Flug's dick.

Flug licked his lips, hurrying to drop his pants down and walking over towards Black Hat. He took off his plane pattern underwear and his erection sprung out. Flug stroked his dick a few times before placing his boner into Black Hat's aching and hungry vagina. Flug gave off a moan, that vagina felt like a Venus flytrap; closing onto Flug's cock but not rough only giving it nibbles. Flug enjoyed this type of pleasure and he too, never experience this type of pleasure.

Black Hat bit his lips, letting out soft moans. He loved this feeling as well. He wanted Flug to do more to him. There had to be more to sex than this. Black Hat held onto Flug's asscheeks and gave it a smack. "Is that the best you can do, doc?! Agh! Uhn! Do more to me! There must be more-" Black Hat was cut off by his angry rambles from Flug putting his lips onto Black Hat's neck. Black Hat's eye widened as he began to drool green saliva. It was dripping onto Flug's bag. "Yes, yes! Perfect!" 

Flug began to thrust faster into Black Hat's muff. That hungry lower region was leaving marks onto Flug's pulsing penis. Flug took this as the best pain possible than overworking and getting abused a lot by his workers. "Ahhhh~ S-sir! Ohhh, I am almost there! I am about to do it!" Flug was hitting climax pretty soon. He fucked Black Hat harder, giving Black Hat pain of pleasure to his pussy. 

Black Hat moved his hands up Flug's back, rubbing it before piercing his claws into his flesh. Flug yelped, trying to ignore the pain. He pounded one more time before blowing his load into Black Hat's pussy, making the two orgasm in sweet bliss and pleasure. Flug panted, looking into Black Hat's eyes. "I... Love you, sir~" Flug pulled out, making Black Hat cum. 

Black Hat panted, too, giving off a dopey but loving grin. "I love you, too~ Remember, Flug; Not a single word about this. This is our secret that shall be kept between us, got it?" 

Flug nodded, saluting Black Hat with that oath. "Promise is a promise, Sir!" Flug's dick was bloody and dripping with cum. Black Hat raised a brow and then thought of an idea. 

"Let me clean that up for you before you get back to work~" He chuckled, going on his knees and crawling towards Flug's dick. He stroked it while giving the tip a lick to remove the cumming mess. Flug gasped, moaning at the sight of his boss sucking him off. Black Hat put his whole mouth onto Flug's shaft as he sucked on the juicy flesh with his teeth and tongue. The wounds were covered with his saliva. Flug held onto Black Hat's face, having hearts in his eyes now. 

Black Hat soon, cleaned up the cum, not missing a single drop and licking his lips. He stands up and put his hands onto Flug's shoulders. "That was the best sex I have ever gotten from you. I like to try that more often~"

Flug was so drunk from the sexual pleasure he got from Black Hat that he was out of it. He passed out into Black Hat's chest. Black Hat blushed tint green before giving out a giggle. "I take that as a yes? Get your rest, my lovely doctor~" Black Hat kissed Dr. Flug's cheek before heading over towards his bed and placing Flug by his side to sleep with him for a while. The two naked boys were relieved by the pleasure they were hiding, now finally released to what it will now appear to be a hidden romance.

Flug soon awoke from what he thought was a dream. But looking down at his boss, he was sweating in fear. "Huh?! What am I doing in Lord Black Hat's bed? No, what am I doing with him naked?! So, it's not a dream after all?" Flug kept questioning this whole thing in his mind. He gasped quietly feeling Black Hat snuggle Flug's stomach. He was snoring so soundly. Flug sighed, petting Black Hat's forehead before dozing off one last time. "I guess I can get used to this~" He whispered quietly.

"... Shut up, Flug, you are ruining the moment..." Black Hat mumbled in his sleep.


End file.
